


So last century

by Taryn_Fire (Yuurei)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I dont even know what I'm writing yet, I want to write something non pandemic related and my brain isn't cooperating, The fuck am I supposed to put here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Taryn_Fire
Summary: Demonic Pandemics are so last century. For all the panic and possible looting there's a dozen more people reaching out to help others, hardly seems like a thing Down Below would like. Right?
Kudos: 2





	So last century

**Author's Note:**

> Yah I dont know what the hell I'm writing.
> 
> Cw I guess for mentions of global pandemics?

"Look I'm just sssaying, seems like for every idiot going out and spreading thiss thing willy nilly there'ss five more staying in or reaching out to those that have to stay in to stay ssafe." He waved his glass of wine about gesturing at the angel opposite him knowing that while he couldn't just miracle away the pandemic on such a global scale he had been taking advantage of his immunity to such things to bring aid to those who needed it.

"Church services might be cancelled but it seems like I can't go a block without someone praying for the end of this or blessing someone else. 'Sss getting kind of uncomfortable, Angel." 

"Oh, yes. Quite. I can see how that might go in Above's favour." Aziraphale clutched his own glass of wine fiddling with the stem and tipping it this way and that, a minor miracle that it wasn't sloshing all over his wooden floors. "You don't really think Above could be responsible for this though, do you? They have been awefully quiet since the whole end of the world that wasn't."

"Well there's no way to say is there unless someone ssays it outright that it's their's." Crowley reached for the nearest bottle to refill his once again empty glass.

"Oh! What about Pestilence? Dreadful old chap has been rather quiet since he retired. You don't think he might have stuck his foot in just to turn his nose up at how horrible Pollution was at their horseman job, do you? I mean, that is, the apocalypse didn't really kill all together too many before Adam fixed things. The death tolls from this have been rising rather rapidly daily." He slugged back the remainder in his glass swallowling nervously. "Do you think Adam and the others are alright?" 

"Course they are, why wouldn't they be?" Crowley looked askance at him over the rim of his glass. 

Aziraphale wasn't quite sure what he'd said to be on the receiving end of such suspicion it wasn't like he'd seen the boy recently to know otherwise. "Well, he's only human now right? That whole no longer and never having been his father bit. Taddfield is a more remote little place but this virus bussiness is spreading quite easily." 

Crowley looked at him a moment before sputtering a laugh out. "Oh Angel, do you really think he's a plain old kid? Doesn't work like that really his powers being gone an all as if he'd never had them then he could never have wished them away _And then_ he'd still have them and round we'd go. More like a- ah like a disowning in reverse. 'You are no father of mine!' And all that rot. He's lot most of his power an all being disconnected from Down There but 'ss hardly gone entirely. Kid's more than enough willful to keep his mates healthy."

Aziraphale's eyes widened. " Oh dear, I hadn't really considered it. All that fuss right afterward and I was only happy we'd settled things with Above and Below. Do you think we should pop in, to see he's doing well?" 

Crowley only shrugged languidly, looking away from him. "You can if you'd like, little tike's grown like a weed last I saw. 'Ss keeping out of trouble for the most part."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, trust Crowley to keep tabs on the boy and never mention it then brush it off when he's obviously been keeping up with the child regularly. "I shall take your word for it my dear. With all the travel restrictions right now perhaps we'll visit when all is said and done."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Show's over. Go home.


End file.
